Realization
by HuginnCorvus
Summary: Both Ed and Roy's life is changed after an incident in an alley but they both realize something after it. Parental RoyEd. Rated T for language


Roy POV

BANG!

That was all I heard and then the searing white hot pain came and raced through my body. It took me a few minutes but my brain finally realized what just happened. Just 10 minutes ago I was walking down the street to my townhouse when I heard shouting. I went down the alleyway only to stop in shock. In front of me was Fullmetal with some nut job pointing his gun at him. At Edward. At MY _SON_! Okay,... he may not be my "real" son but he was like a son to me, when he went on missions I constantly worried about him hoping he wouldn't get injured and always tried to help him secretly so he would be safe. But seeing him in front of me with a gun pointed at him sent me into a rage. Me, being stupid and reckless called out to the weirdo holding him and got his attention on me...and the whackjob then pointed his gun at me and shot me...but not without me snapping my fingers and burning the goddam lunatic who was going to hurt my _son _first_._

_Soo_...back to current time; I could feel where the bullet entered me in my stomach as I crashed to the ground and saw Edward coming sprinting towards me. He looked like he was shouting something but I couldn't hear him apparently. As he kneeled down next to me and tried to slow the bleeding I heard him say one thing that made me feel so happy in this horrendous situation..._Dad. _He called me dad. That was the last thing I realized before everything went black.

* * *

Ed POV

I was just walking down the street minding my own damn business when this guy appears out of now where and drags me down an alley. I was like _What the Hell?! _My question was soon answered. The got started bragging and laughing about how he was going to kill me and then would go on to kill other state alchemists after me. I knew I had to stop this freak before he hurt any of my friends and family. Suddenly as the guy was holding me and putting the gun to my neck and still yelling &amp; shouting I saw the Colonel appear. I started freaking out because he...he..he couldn't get hurt because he was like my _dad_ to me! If anyone had really asked who my father is, I would immediately say Roy Mustang.

That idiot suddenly shouted and got the nut cases attention and before I could fully process what the hell had just happened I was on the ground with my "kindnapper" on the ground in ashes and my _dad _on the ground with blood coming out of his stomach. i stood up as fast as I could and rushed over to him yelling Dad the whole time like some idiot. As soon as I reached him I put my hand on his wound and started crying even though I was trying not to. I started sobbing as soon as I saw him loose consciousness and then I started yelling as loud as I could for help. About 20 seconds later I saw some guy come running in the alley and right when he saw me and the colonel he turned the other way saying he was going to call for help. After 5 minutes I could hear someone coming for us but after that I fell unconscious from being tired and stressed.

* * *

Still Ed's POV

I woke to the sound of beeping and someone talking. As I slowly opened my eyes all I could see was white and when i turned my head I could tell I was in a hospital...again. I saw Lieutenant Hawkeye Standing next to my bed with a doctor. The Doctor told my I just had a few minor burns from when the colonel attacked the guy holding me but just to put some cream on it for the next few days and the would be gone, and he then left the room. My brain finally remembered what had happened last night and I started to freak out a little bit with some tears running down my cheeks. The Lieutenant suddenly hugged me and started asking me what was wrong, but I was being very helpful and just started mumbling dad over and over again. I think I got her confused because she knew I hated my biological father and would never _want_ him. A minute later while she was still hugging me she let me go because I had calmed down a little bit and then helped me get out of the bed without hurting my wounds anymore while telling me she was going to take me to the colonels room. As we walked there all I could think of was my Dad. I didn't know if he was alright or what but I just knew I had to see him. When I walked into his room I started crying [tears of joy] to see that he looked fine. Right when he turned his head to look at me I sprinted to him, kind of 'jumped' on the bed and hugged him while sobbing my eyes out.

When I did that we both heard the door shut and knew Hawkeye had left us alone and Roy started to hug me while running his hand through my hair making an attempt to calm me down. After I did about 5 minutes later he had scooted over to give me room for me to curl up to his side. We eventually just layed there until we both fell asleep tired from the past day. I felt safe in his arms knowing that he would protect me and be there for me always.

Both of us fell asleep knowing we both felt the same way..._like Father and Son._


End file.
